An estimated 4.5 million Americans have Alzheimer's Disease (“AD”). By 2050, the estimated range of AD prevalence will be 11.3 million to 16 million. Currently, the societal cost of AD to the U.S. is $100 billion per year, including $61 billion borne by U.S. businesses. Neither Medicare nor most private health insurance covers the long-term care most patients need.
Alzheimer's Disease is a neurodegenerative disease of the central nervous system associated with progressive memory loss resulting in dementia. Two pathological characteristics are observed in AD patients at autopsy: extracellular plaques and intracellular tangles in the hippocampus, cerebral cortex, and other areas of the brain essential for cognitive function. Plaques are formed mostly from the deposition of amyloid beta (“Aβ”), a peptide derived from amyloid precursor protein (“APP”). Filamentous tangles are formed from paired helical filaments composed of neurofilament and hyperphosphorylated tau protein, a microtubule-associated protein. It is not clear, however, whether these two pathological changes are only associated with the disease or truly involved in the degenerative process. Late-onset/sporadic AD has virtually identical pathology to inherited early-onset/familial AD (FAD), thus suggesting common pathogenic pathways for both forms of AD. To date, genetic studies have identified three genes that cause autosomal dominant, early-onset AD, amyloid precursor protein (“APP”), presenilin 1 (“PS1”), and presenilin 2 (“PS2”). A fourth gene, apolipoprotein E (“ApoE”), is the strongest and most common genetic risk factor for AD, but does not necessarily cause it. All mutations associated with APP and PS proteins can lead to an increase in the production of Aβ peptides, specifically the more amyloidogenic form, Aβ42. In addition to genetic influences on amyloid plaque and intracellular tangle formation, environmental factors (e.g., cytokines, neurotoxins, etc.) may also play important roles in the development and progression of AD.
The main clinical feature of AD is a progressive cognitive decline leading to memory loss. The memory dysfunction involves impairment of learning new information which is often characterized as short-term memory loss. In the early (mild) and moderate stages of the illness, recall of remote well-learned material may appear to be preserved, but new information cannot be adequately incorporated into memory. Disorientation to time is closely related to memory disturbance.
Language impairments are also a prominent part of AD. These are often manifest first as word finding difficulty in spontaneous speech. The language of the AD patient is often vague, lacking in specifics and may have increased automatic phrases and clichës. Difficulty in naming everyday objects is often prominent. Complex deficits in visual function are present in many AD patients, as are other focal cognitive deficits such as apraxia, acalculia and left-right disorientation. Impairments of judgment and problems solving are frequently seen.
Non-cognitive or behavioral symptoms are also common in AD and may account for an event larger proportion of caregiver burden or stress than the cognitive dysfunction. Personality changes are commonly reported and range from progressive passivity to marked agitation. Patients may exhibit changes such as decreased expressions of affection. Depressive symptoms are present in up to 40%. A similar rate for anxiety has also been recognized. Psychosis occurs in 25%. In some cases, personality changes may predate cognitive abnormality.
Currently, the primary method of diagnosing AD in living patients involves taking detailed patient histories, administering memory and psychological tests, and ruling out other explanations for memory loss, including temporary (e.g., depression or vitamin B12 deficiency) or permanent (e.g., stroke) conditions. These clinical diagnostic methods, however, are not foolproof.
One obstacle to diagnosis is pinpointing the type of dementia; AD is only one of seventy conditions that produce dementia. Because of this, AD cannot be diagnosed with complete accuracy until after death, when autopsy reveals the disease's characteristic amyloid plaques and neurofibrillary tangles in a patient's brain. In addition, clinical diagnostic procedures are only helpful after patients have begun displaying significant, abnormal memory loss or personality changes. By then, a patient has likely had AD for years.
Given the magnitude of the public health problem posed by AD, considerable research efforts have been undertaken to elucidate the etiology of AD as well as to identify biomarkers (secreted proteins or metabolites) that can be used to diagnose and/or predict whether a person is likely to develop AD. Because AD the CNS is relatively isolated from the other organs and systems of the body, most research (in regards to both disease etiology and biomarkers) has focused on events, gene expression, biomarkers, etc. within the central nervous system. With regards to biomarkers, the proteins amyloid beta and tau are probably the most well characterized. Research has shown that cerebrospinal fluid (“CSF”) samples from AD patients contain higher than normal amounts of tau, which is released as neurons degenerate, and lower than normal amounts of beta amyloid, presumably because it is trapped in the brain in the form of amyloid plaques. Because these biomarkers are released into CSF, a lumbar puncture (or “spinal tap”) is required to obtain a sample for testing.
A number of U.S. patents have been issued relating to methods for diagnosing AD, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,728,605, 5,874,312, 6,027,896, 6,114,133, 6,130,048, 6,210,895, 6,358,681, 6,451,547, 6,461,831, 6,465,195, 6,475,161, and 6,495,335. Additionally, a number of reports in the scientific literature relate to certain biochemical markers and their correlation/association with AD, including Fahnestock et al., 2002, J. Neural. Transm. Suppl. 2002(62):241-52; Masliah et al., 1195, Neurobiol. Aging 16(4):549-56; Power et al., 2001, Dement. Geriatr. Cogn. Disord. 12(2):167-70; and Burbach et al., 2004, J. Neurosci. 24(10):2421-30. Additionally, Li et al. (2002, Neuroscience 113(3):607-15) and Sanna et al. (2003, J. Clin. Invest. 111(2):241-50) have investigated Leptin in relation to memory and multiple sclerosis, respectively.
All patents and publications cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.